How many raindrops are in a rainstorm?
by Windy Song
Summary: Roxas was born and raised in NY, but has to leave his friends back home when he moves to CA with his mother. He mets a boy that saves him from a fight at school and a girl that accidentally hit him with her bike. They become friends, but Roxas feels more
1. What a day!

How many raindrops are in a rainstorm?

Hi, I'm- No that's the stupidest opening ever...hmmm. Salutations-oh god, even worst! Ok you'll have to settle for this. Name's Roxas, seventeen year old, blonde, 5'4, boy from Staten Island, New York. I've lived in new York my whole life and I've finally had to move away. My mother worked for a large company in New York City, but they wanted her to move to California, since they had given her a promotion. Of course she took the job, which also meant i had to go. We already had enough money. We had a nice house, a nice car and even a nice boat, which barely got used anyways. We were above the average household, yet just below rich. If there was any other source of money coming in we would be considered rich, but it was only me and my mom, and my dog of course. We had a month to pack then move. On the last day i said goodbye to all my friends. Then before i knew it I was on a plane half way across the country, in both, east to west and north to south. I wasn't very pleased with this situation, but i didn't have a say. I promised myself, and my friends, that when i had the money and when i grew up, I'd come back to New York. As soon as I got off the plane the heat smacked me in the face. I instantly began to sweat. 95°F was not fun.

We followed the moving trucks to our new house. Our "house" was not so much a house as it was a small shed with a garage. *Houses in California were MUCH more then the ones back home. I was not very happy with it, and neither was my dog. My mother nagged at me all night to start unpacking, but it was too hot to even get up, my dog agreed. Three days later i was almost done unpacking and our boat was finally here. We brought our boat from New York to California...don't ask why, i thought it'd be cheaper just to get a new one over here, but like always I'm just the _kid_ and nobody listens to the_ kid._

On the fourth last day of my summer vacation me and my mother got into a large verbal fight, i left. I couldn't stand it and just got up and left. I brought my dog and that was it. After thirty minutes of walking through the main part of Los Angeles i realized where i could stay, my boat. My boat was more of a home, then the other "house". It was one of the those boats you could live on. It had a bedroom, bathroom, shower, kitchen and a table built it. It's not as big as you're probably thinking though. It was made for one. When you entered the first thing you seen was a half coach, half bed to your left and the built in table to your right. If you looked ahead further you got the fridge on your right and counter, and coverts, same with the other side, but you had a stove and sink instead. After that was a door on your left and right. Right was the toilet and left was the shower...don't ask why they couldn't have gone in the same room. Then the room straight ahead was the large bedroom. The bedroom had shelves around it that you could either put your things in, or sit on top of it since there were cushions on top. The dock where it was at wasn't too far away, and it was also close to my new school. I spent the night there and thought about everything. What was going to happen after today? How will school be? Will the people be nice? Will i make friends? How will i survive on my own? And much more. My dog laid next to me comforting me.

-x:X:x-

The California sunrise woke me up bright and early...too early. The boat didn't have any blinds in the bedroom, so i had to think. I traveled outside the boat and seen a pile of cardboard. The cardboard probably had some kind of disease on it, but it was the closest thing to me to use to block the sun. I took it back to the boat and propped it up against the windows. I spent thirty minutes trying to go back to sleep, but since i was already up, and the sun had already hit me, i wasn't going to sleep until the sun lowered.

The only plan i had for today was to clean up the boat and teach my dog how to swim. My dog was a Golden Retriever and naturally had the ability to swim, but never got the chance to. In New York my dog stayed mainly in the house and the backyard, and of course the occasional walk near the water but never in it.

My first task of the day was the easiest. Throw Boche into the water and watch him swim. Boche was my dog, by the way... yes i know it's the stupidest name ever but i was eight, so you can't blame me. I led him onto the dock and crouched down to the water. The dock was close to the water unlike the other ones. I played with the water and poured it all over his body, then got him to stick his paw into it. For five minutes straight it looked like he was going to jump in but never did. After my patience ran out i pushed Boche into the water. He swam around in a circle, then looked at me with an unpleasant face and came back towards the dock. The dock had a ladder with a couple steps the get in and out of the water. It was low enough for Boche to climb back up. I seen police dogs climb ladders much larger then this so i thought he'd be able to climb this. I grabbed his paws and showed him how it worked, but he only got his front paws up so i had to drag him up. Lifting a seventy-something pound dog didn't end well. I managed to get him up, but he landed on top of me and drenched me with water. He simply looked down at me licking my face.

So after our swimming lesson i let Boche travel around the dock and i cleaned up the boat. Right before i was finished with the boat Boche came up and started barking. I ignored him since i was busy with toxic chemicals and didn't feel like i wanted a super power that day. I could just see it. _Boy accidentally spills toxic chemicals into water and falls in and gains super powers!_ After non stop barking from my dog i snapped and turned around and yelled "WHAT!" Boche was covered in black junk from his paws to half way up his stomach. My jaw dropped and i put down my cleaners and raced over to him. Turns out it was oil... how he managed this, only god knows. I had to clean him off but i couldn't use my shower because i had cleaner crap strayed all over it, and i don't think the environmentalists would be my best friend if i were to clean him using the water from the ocean. Idea after idea went through my head until i realized something. This was California, the place were there beaches and where there's beaches there's people and where there's people there's outdoor showers. Lucky the beach beside me had a number of outdoor showers. The showers were just to get the sand or whatever off of you, so i don't think they'll mind a dog being in there... who am i kidding?

I snuck my dog down the beach and into the showers, luckily the weather was a bit cloudy so there wasn't as many people today as there was the others. The showers were empty and my heart dimmed down to normal speed. I began washing the oil off but it barely came off so i began looking around for shampoo of soap to help. I found a shampoo bottle and didn't bother to read it. My head was focused on the doorway when i began pouring the shampoo into Boche and rubbing it in. Once i thought nobody was coming i looked back at my dog. My dog was red...red.

"RED!" I yelled and jumped back and looked at the shampoo bottle. It wasn't shampoo. It was those stupid hair color conditioner shampoo crap and it had to be red. "Who the hell brings this crap to a beach!" I was complaining to myself... or so i thought.

"That'd be me" It felt like someone was taking cold needles and pushing them into my vertebrae. I turned around to see a tall man with long spiky red hair was standing at the door way. I figured it was his shampoo since his hair was now the same color as my dog. His sharp eyes stared into my soul. I couldn't figure out how i was going to explain this so i did the reasonable thing to do. Run. I grabbed my dog and began running past him and across the beach. I kept running without even checking if he was running after me. I ran into a cross walk. Without paying attention i kept running and then i felt my ribs crack and my lower body move away from under my upper body then i blacked out and came back to see the sky and a lamp post, then blacked out again.

-x:X:x-

I woke up in an hospital. I would have been freaking out but I was so out of it and probably drugged. I was in a hospital before when I broke my leg while jumping off of my shed roof after a snow storm, so I was use to it. A nurse came into my room a few minutes later. During the time that I was alone I figured out that I had broken a couple ribs and banged up my head.

"You're awake" The nurse was young and beautiful. I could tell that she could lift anyone's spirit from that smile and that's why she worked here. "Can you tell me what you remember before you got here?" She ask as she sat at the end of my bed with a notebook in hand.

"Um," I thought about it "I was running and I got hit by something on my right side and fell" She nodded. "Why were you running?" Maybe she knew, or she just wanted to test my memory. I hoped it was the second one and I told her a lie "Exercise" She nodded again and asked a series of basic questions such as "How old are you? What's your Favourite color?" and so forth.

They told me that I had to stay in the hospital for the night and i could go tomorrow morning.

"Oh!" She turned around before leaving "The girl who brought you here said to give you this" She handed me a not which read: _So sorry for hitting you! I didn't mean to! I hope we can met sometime and I can tell you sorry in person. -Xion._ How was I suppose to met her again if I only knew her name?

-x:X:x-

In the morning the nurse came in and woke me up and left me to go on my way. When I started walking away from the hospital I realized I didn't know where I was, or where I was going. I tired to ask directions but everyone walked past me, so i went back into the hospital and got directions. Turns out I was only a twenty minute drive away, but an hour and some odd minutes away with a bus and walking was three hours away. I walked from LA to Santa Monica to downtown LA before, but i didn't have a broken rib.

When i walked back to the dock I seen my dog running towards me. When he got closer i could see he was limping and had something around his leg. Ignoring the fact that my dog wasn't red anymore I examined his leg. "He broke his leg" I looked up and my body turned inside out. The man with red hair was standing behind my dog. I wanted to say something like "You hurt my dog!" but I was speechless.

"I found him wondering around and I recognized him with his red fur" I could tell he still wasn't very happy about that " And took him to the vet to fix his leg and clean him up. Then I took him back to where I found him and he led me here so I thought it was his home and I guess so" He lit a cigarette. I stood up and he dug into his back pocket and pulled a paper out and passed it to me. "Bill" he said. I looked it over but before i read the price I looked at a note somebody left: _You should thank this lovely man for bringing in your dog! _I was going to thank him until i seen the price "TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS!" I almost fainted at the price.

"And I had to pay for that and I'd like my money back" My eye was twitching. If I was still with my mother it's be fine, whatever only two K, but now it was only me. I didn't have a job or money. I only had two hundred dollars in my wallet and that was it.

"You're kidding me" I looked at him. "I don't have that money" I had to explain to him.

"Do you have a cell phone?" That was kind of a odd question "Yeah..." I answered with a confused look. He held his hand out and for some odd reason i gave it to him. He punched in a couple letters and numbers and handed it back to me. "Text me by the first" He said and walked past me "Oh and you owe me fifty dollars for the shampoo" When he walked away I gave him the finger and turned back to my dog "You're getting me into trouble already" He turned his innocent head.

That night I decided that I wasn't going to worry about everything. I tried to think of other things to think about but couldn't. Then it started raining and I thought of something to think of.

_How many raindrops are in a rainstorm?_

* * *

><p>Star Notes<p>

Houses in California: Houses in California (near cities) tend to be much more than New York or other states. EX: You could get a 3,600 sq ft house in NY for 750,000$ and a 3,000 sq ft house in CA for 1,600,000$ (prices depend on age of house, where it's out etc)

* * *

><p>Windy's Wonders<p>

**Introduction:** Windy's Wonders is things that Windy (me) dose at the end of stories. It's kind of a author's notes, but sometimes talks about random things outside the story too.

WOOOT! It's that time of year again! It's summer! which means I can write again! I promise this story will be better spell checked than the others :P ahahaha but there'll still be a mistake every here and then so please bare with moi!

All reviews, favs and everything else is seen and appreciated even if i don't answer!


	2. And what did you do on the first day?

How many raindrops are in a rainstorm?

Two days later it was the first day of school. The school was located just outside of LA, but I lived in Santa Monica. Before i left home I lived outside of LA and i could take the school bus, but now i was too far away so instead I took the city bus, which also meant I had to get up even earlier. The bus was filled with different characters with different styles. There were business men, young adults and someone who looked to be a prostitute... not to be rude or anything. The bus ride took about two hours and forty-five minutes and the whole time my phone was vibrating from Axel's texts. Axel was the head haired man that I owed money to, I found out his name from the newly added contact that he had put in himself. He sent me messages like "You didn't listen to me", "I know you're looking at this" and my favourite "ANWSER BACK!". I didn't bother texting because I didn't know the guy. Hell! he could be a rapist or a murderer for all I know!

The school was very large, not in height, but in length. The school was only one two levels and was separated into different categories. The categories had different *colored buildings, but were attached to the other categories. It was a rainbowed colored school and everyone who went to it was probably embarrassed, I wasn't even on school grounds and I was embarrassed. The center of the school was open and there were chairs, so it must have been the place where you eat. I entered the main lobby where everyone seemed to be going and found my home room. I got lost and wandered around for a good five minutes until a teacher yelled at me and I had to explain that I was lost. Homeroom had some weirdoes in it. Everyone seemed to have their own style and color of hair. Sure my hair was a bit odd, but I looked normal compared to them. The first part of the day was boring as all hell. When Lunch came around I left school property and traveled around for food. I wanted something cheap so I went to a convenience store. There were fans pretty much blowing the items off of the shelves. It was a hot day, especially for me. I still wasn't use to this heat. At the back of the store they had an ice cream section. I looked it over. There were popsicles, ice cream, slushies and more. Then I found something that I liked.

"A Sea salt ice cream please!" But it wasn't just me who said it. I looked over to my left where a girl with short jet black hair was standing looking at me. Her eyes were almost the exact same color as mine. She began to get a look in her eyes. The look of surprise.

"Oh my god!" I stepped back when she grabbed my wrist. I was a little scared... ok ALOT. "Oh I'm sorry!" she let go of me. "You don't remember me do you?" I shook my head. "I'm the one who hit you and sent you to the hospital!" She said that as if it was a good thing. Then the store owner butted in.

"There's only one Sea salt ice cream left, so who wants it?" He held up the popsicle. "I'll buy it and take two bowls and a spoon too please" I was wondering what she was doing.

-x:X:x-

She instead that we'd talk more, so we headed over across the street to an outdoor patio for people to eat on. She took the Sea salt ice cream and broke it in half and divided in-between our bowls. She began picking it up with the popsicle stick and moving it to her mouth while she was talking.

"I'm so sorry!" I could tell that her conscience was bother her ever since that day. I told her it was ok. "Do want me to tell the whole story?" I nodded no since I wanted to spare myself the embarrassment. I got the idea of went on though. She hit me, I went to hospital, the end.

"Your name's Roxas, right?" I wondered how she knew my name. She must have guessed that I was thinking that because she explained how she knew it "I was looking for ID and I found your wallet and it had your driver's license and some other information in it" She downed the last bit of ice cream then began again "So you're from New York? What are you doing here?" I was wondering that myself.

"My mother had to move here for work and I had to follow"

"Oh. What's New York like?" It was hard to explain what your old city was like since it was normal for you. "Wonderful" I simply said and finished mine then looked at my cell phone for the time.

"I have to go back to school now" I got up and she followed. "What school do you go to?" I told her the name and she explained that she also went there. Turns out she was actually in my classes at the end of the day.

"I'm Xion, by the way" She smiled before we walked together.

-x:X:x-

When we got to school Xion went straight to class, while I had to go to my locker. Before we got to school I decided I needed to get something to keep me awake so I got coffee. We weren't suppose to have coffee or anything with caffeine in it at school, but it was either I was sleeping in class, or I was drinking coffee. at the same time that I was walking through the halls of the school Axel was texting me too. I tried to finally answer him, but I ended up smashing into something. My coffee crushed together between me and the object and streamed down to the floor. I swore and the object moved. It wasn't an object like I hoped it to be but instead it was some_body._ They were tall and muscular and looked to be a fighter. He disobeyed the school rules of no hats, but he didn't seem like the type to care. I tried to back up and say sorry but before I did he grabbed my collar and pushed me against the wall. I tried to wrestle away but he was far more stronger then me. He began to raise his opposite hand and balled it into a fist. I knew what was coming and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I closed my eyes and bite my teeth together. Then He dragged me towards his way and let go. I wondered what that was about, so as I was catching my balance I opened my eyes and seen someone had him in a headlock. Axel. I first thought was _What a stalker he is_ then I remembered that he had the asshole that was trying to kill me in his arms.

The guy balled up his fist once more and jabbed it into Axel's rib cage. He let go of his grip on him and gasped. A large group of students gathered around as they ignored the bell. "Trying to play hero are we? Well that's something new from you" He punched his open hand. Axel didn't response and lunged towards him with a closed fist. He tried to block it with his forearm but it wasn't very successful when we all heard the cracking of his bone. The impact pushed him to the floor. Axel got on top of him and grabbed him collar and was about to punch him but a stern voice stopped him.

"STOP!" Everyone heard. Some people in the crowd ran away while others stayed near and pretended that they didn't know what was going on. A man with long silver hair appeared from the scattered. The stood with his arm's crossed starring at Axel. "Let go of him" He hesitated but pushed back on his collar and got up. The other guy tried getting up with his right arm but he let out a yelp when he figured it was broken. He gestured the _follow me_ command and Axel and the other guy followed. He once they were on their way he looked at me and said "You too".

-x:X:x-

He made the three of us sit outside his office (which isn't the smartest idea) while he was getting ready for us. The injured man sat across the room and glared at me while he got a nurse to look at his arm. I tried to look away but if I turned to the right I got the window to the principle's office and if I turned to the left I got Axel chewing gum at the end of the chair aisle. Both ways were awkward so I kept my head up looking at the ceiling. The principle called me in first and I explained my side of the story. He told me that I was getting a suspension for tomorrow and said I was excused for today and I could go home. After I was done he walked me to the door and called the other guy, who's name was Seifer. As I walked past him he nugged me. The principle yelled his name and he disappeared into his office.

"First day back and you got me in trouble." Axel starred at me.

"I didn't ask for your help and I didn't need it" I continued towards the door.

"So you're telling me that if I had let you go and sat back and watched you wouldn't have a broken jaw?" That comment made me stop in shock for a second, but once I processed it I stormed out.

-x:X:x-

The next day I just spent recuperating. I laid on the top deck of my boat half asleep. Around the afternoon I heard footsteps beside me.

"Boche go back down, you're not supposed to climb the stairs." The stairs leading up to the top deck were longer then the ones leading into the living area of the boat. Then _he_ moved on top of me. I could feel his presences hovering over my torso. "Boche!" I opened my eyes but it wasn't Boche, nor was it a dog. I flung my legs in instinct and hit whoever it was in-between the legs. I jumped up and seen, guess who, rolling on the ground.

"Shit man! My balls!" It felt like my heart was beating out of my chest. "What the hell!" I had never been that afraid before.

I let him roll around on the floor while I scolded him until he managed to get up. "You don't answer my text"

"Well if you keep doing things like this I won't!" This guy pissed me off. Nobody had made me feel like that before. I sat down on one of the patio chairs and Axel did the same. My dog finally found his way up the stairs and stayed near Axel. My dog loved the stalker more then his owner.

"I found a way you can repay me for now." He paid more attention to my dog then he did me. "And that'd be?" I asked.

"Be my friend for awhile" I coughed on air.

"Listen I know you're a loser and all, but-" He cut me off. "I'm not a loser. I just have my reasons. You should be happy that I found an alternative until you can get money. If I wanted to i could sue you and get more money, but I'm a nice guy" That was true. It's America, you can sue someone for making your coffee too hot. I sighed.

"It's hard to make somebody act like your friend you know, and isn't there others? Can't I do something else?"

"Like I said before, I have my reasons of why I want _you_ to act as my friend" Axel got up. "Text me!" He said before he walked away.

"This is your fault you know" I spoke to my dog and he barked.

* * *

><p>Star Notes<p>

Colored: There's two ways of spelling "Colour". The proper way "Colour" and the American way "Color". I am Canadian, but spell it the American way and my friends/teachers call me American for doing so -.-'

* * *

><p>Windy's Wonders<p>

Oh god karma came to me two days ago while I was finishing chapter one. Well you know who Boche (the dog) got his paw broken? Yeah my dog managed to escape the yard, because the gate was open for some reason, and traveled around outside and cut her paw, but i didn't realize until my father came home and the saw the gate was open and seen blood on the steps. I noticed brown stuff in the kitchen but it looked like dirt. She didn't start limping until he came home either.

On a brighter side today was my official last day of junior high! woot! next year it's grade 10! But i have to go to a crappy high school where there's always racial fights and crap...yay. So if I don't come on anymore i'm dead.

All reviews, favs and everything else is seen and appreciated even if i don't answer!


	3. Twenty questions to ask

How many raindrops are in a rainstorm?

During the week that Axel was suspended from school he came over my house almost everyday after my school hours. He came over for "Friend conversation" and "Getting to know each other" sessions, but it was more like "How can I annoy the crap out of Roxas" sessions. We would normally either walk around and not say much, or stay at my house and talk about random stuff like "Why's the sky blue?". Nothing ever personal like what _friends_ normally do to get to know each other. I found out from one of our "conversations" that Axel was in almost all of my classes except a few, including the ones that Xion were in. Xion was my only real friend. After our conversation the first day we hit it off. We enjoyed each others company. From what I observed she didn't have many real friends, just like me, so that's another reason why we stayed together a lot. I told her all about the situation with Axel and how it became. Xion seemed a off by the mention of Axel. I suspected he wasn't the favourite student at school.

It was just past Sunday afternoon and Axel had left me alone for two days, but of course he wouldn't leave me alone today. I knew Axel was here before he stepped foot inside. My dog had a Axel radar. When Boche sensed that Axel had stepped foot on the dock his ears would go up. When he was half way there he would begin wagging his tail, and when he got on the boat he would sit at the door waiting for it to open. If he was outside he would simply run up to him. Axel opened the door and braced Boche with open arms and allowed him to lick his face. I found it kind of sad that Boche didn't do that to me. I was at the back of the boat laying on my bed looking to the ceiling watching TV (the TV was on the ceiling since there was no where else to put it.). Axel came to my room, nearly tripping over Boche a couple of times, and laid beside me watching TV with me.

"What' cha watch' n?"

"God knows" I actually didn't know what I was watching. I was half asleep when I turned on the TV and never paid any attention to it since.

Axel rolled over on his side and looked at me. "What're you doing today?" I didn't look at him and pointed to the TV. "Well that's a little boring now isn't it?" He sat up. "My mother always said that TV will rot your brain" He moved his finger side to side in a scolding manner. "So," Axel walked over to my side of the bed "we're going out!" He took my arm and dragged me off the bed and threw me onto his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I flailed my legs and arms and Axel let me down.

-x:X:x-

Our fun activity of the day was going to a near by dinner. Axel pretty much ordered my food for me. I tired to explain that I didn't like seafood, but Axel answered back "When you live next to the ocean, you eat seafood". When the waiter came back with our food I nearly barfed. They laid a dead semi cooked fish, still with it's head, in front of me. His eyeballs stared at me and said "You eat me, you go to hell" I closed my eyes and Axel sighed and ordered me a Salad. Axel called me an insult under his breath that I ignored.

When I got my food I began eating until Axel interrupted me. "Twenty questions" he said.

"What?"

"Twenty questions... you know? It'll help us know more about each other" Well if our conversations weren't so useless, by now we'd know a whole dictionary full of stuff about each other.

"Oh," I took a sip of my coke "You go first, I suck at thinking of questions"

Axel asked me a lot of questions. Some that were simple like "What's your favourite color?" and some that were deep like "What do you regret the most in life?", for questions like that I answered in sarcastic ways: "I regret not eating that delicious looking taco".

I was drinking rest of my drink when he asked the last question. "Do you find men attractive". I was so shocked by what had just came out of his mouth that I inhaled a small ice cube and began chocking. Nobody did anything, instead the people that were near sent me glares that said shut up, and people further away just ignored me. Axel yawned and stared at me with a tired expression.

Once the ice cube had melted and I was done chocking I looked at Axel and said "You're supposed to help a chocking friend!".

"You were chocking?" I couldn't resist it. I face palmed myself and dragged my fingers under my eyes. I couldn't tell if he was serious.

"You still haven't answered my question" I looked up. "No, now can we go?" I pushed my empty plate away and didn't make eye contact with Axel until we left.

-x:X:x-

Axel walked me around until we got to a large building. Axel lead me inside. It was a bowling alley. I never went bowling before, nor have I even been in a bowling alley. There were no lights except black lights, which really didn't help you see were you were going. Everything was neon and glowing. The pins, the balls, the paintings on the wall... everything. There were club lights flashing all around hitting every part of the room. I mesmerized by everything in there. Axel came back with shoes in hand. I looked at them. They looked like Peter Pan shoes. Axel sat down on a round booth chair and I sat next to him. He took his shoes off and put his new ones on.

"Have you ever bowled?" He looked at me. "We don't bowl in New York" More like_ I _since there wasn't many bowling alleys near where I lived.

"_We don't bowl in New York_" Axel decided to mimic me, but put a snotty sounding British accent to it for some odd reason. I ignored him. Axel got up and looked back at me.

"What do you like?" I twisted my head "Like what?". Axel put it simpler "What do you want to drink?".

"Coke"

"No-no. Alcohol" I looked at him with a stunned face. We were only seventeen. Not legal drinking age. Axel sighed "Oh you poor, poor thing. You haven't drank yet?" I shook my head. "Tsk, tsk" Then he made his way over to the bar. "But Axel they don't-" I was cut off "Calm down".

Axel came back quickly without any drinks "See" I tried to prove him wrong, but he explained that they'd deliver it to us when they were ready. Damn, I can't win. Axel told me that I should go first. I tired to explain that I shouldn't because I never did it before but he answered "Won't learn if you don't try it". I stepped into the lane and picked up my first ball. The good thing was that there was nobody else in the alley, so if the ball did go flying in the air I couldn't hurt anyone. It was only me and Axel and the employees, who were minding their own business. I tired to mimic the player I seen in movies. I started at the back of the lane then ran up to the line and swung my arm toward releasing the ball when it was shoulder length. The ball stayed in air, for what seemed like a millisecond, then made a loud thud and slowly made it's way over to the gutter going sideways. The ball didn't even get two feet away from me.

Axel was laughing hysterically. He passed me a ball and wiped his tears of laughter away. "Here" he showed me how to hold the ball, how to stand and how to swing my arm. All in the process he was touching me and holding me, which sent a weird feeling throughout my corps. I finally did it proper, but still managed to get it into the gutter. I tired one more time and my balls thought that the gutter was a fun place to hang out at. We went back to our seats, where our drinks were now at. I sat down and looked at the person serving us.

"Xion?" I could barely see from the lack of lights, but I could tell that it was Xion. "Roxas?" She answered back. Axel looked between the two of us "Small world" he said. I hadn't told Axel about Xion. Probably because it wasn't any of his business anyways. Xion was in a small black tank top, the bottom half way folded up to show her belly, a white short shorts and black laced stripper boots. Xion quickly pulled down her balled up shirt. I could tell that she was embarrassed. Xion gave us our drinks, without a question, and stumbled away.

"Seems you made other friends besides me" He looked over at me. I was still quite shocked from seeing Xion in what she was wearing. She wasn't the type. "Well I guess that answers my question from earlier today" I snapped back into reality "No!" I forgot what the question was until Axel said "Oh, so you do like men?". And that's why you should pay attention before saying anything.

Axel drank a couple more drinks and I threw mine out after the first sip. Axel was wasted. Not to the point of "I love you man!" but near it. He pretty much pasted out as soon as we left the building. I knew sending him on a bus wasn't a good idea, also since I didn't know where he lived, so I had no choice. I had to drag him on my back, back to my boat. Axel was heavy. I don't know how I managed to carry him. I laid him on the coach/bed in the main room then clasped into my bed.

-x:X:x-

Today was supposed to be Axel's first day back to school since his suspension, but he was still pasted out. I let him be and prepared for school. The part of his hair, on which he was laying on, was now flat, while the other half of his hair was spiky. I left a note for Axel for when/if he got up and was on my way.

At lunch Xion was very quiet. I figured she was still embarrassed. I didn't mention anything. Everything was getting pretty awkward so I tired to lighten the mood. I opened my phone up and put it on speaker phone and began calling Axel. I told Xion my plan and she laughed. I guessed that Axel wasn't awake yet, so I would wake him up with the phone and see how long he'll stay on. I wouldn't be speaking to him. I wanted to see how hung over he was. The phone rang five times then I got Axel's voice.

"Hello" It wasn't really a "Hello" It was more like "Hellarhhg" I covered the microphone so that he couldn't hear our laughter. After a couple more _hellarhhgs_ he hung up. I called him again and must have read the ID this time "Roxas the _arghh!_" He must have had a headache "Phone" He continued then hung up again. I called again and he yelled into it, then I tired again, but I got a Mexican lady saying *numbers in Spanish to me. At that point either Axel had gotten my dog to eat his phone, or he threw it out the window and into the ocean. After that Xion forgot all about what had happened the last night and was back to normal. Axel was going to kill me.

When I got home Axel was sitting on the chair and leaning his arm on top of the table and allowing his head to rest on it. All of his hair was straight now, but was also a rat's nest. He was in slightly less pain.

"Your phone...kill it" Axel hadn't figured out that it was a prank. Thank god.

* * *

><p>Star Notes<p>

Numbers in Spanish: I don't know if this happens to everyone, but when I try to phone my friend's cell and it's not on I always get a french lady saying numbers in french to me. But since French is not a second language in the states I decided to turn it into Spanish.

* * *

><p>Windy's Wonders<p>

I should explain why my english sucks shouldn't I? Well I'm from Canada and in Canada, for most schools, you can either start school learning French or English. I started in French, so from grade one onward all my classes (excluding a few) are in french. For the longest time I only wrote and read in french, since I never really had to any of that at home. So I grew up learning french and that's why I suck. My native language is English though.

All reviews, favs and everything else is seen and appreciated even if i don't answer!


	4. California waterside

How many raindrops are in a rainstorm?

It had been a couple weeks since we encountered Xion at the bowling alley. The day after Axel's hangover was the first time he was back at school since his suspension. Axel hung out with me and Xion at lunch, like I expected. At first Xion was very quiet and barely made eye contact. Over the weeks she had lightened up to him and now they were like best buddies. We began hanging out outside of school more often. Seifer came back too. When I was around Axel he pretended that he didn't see us, but when I was alone he would send death glares at me and if I was close he would even try to nudge me.

"Let's go swimming tomorrow!" Since the first day that I met Xion I was addicted to Sea salt ice cream and I had pasted the addiction onto Axel and Xion.

I looked over at Axel and didn't realise that the ice cream was melting over my hand. "Swimming?" I asked. "Yeah you know when you go into the water and move your legs and arms" Axel answered sarcastically. Xion giggled.

-x:X:x-

I thought we were going to go to a public pool or something but nope! Axel and Xion made me take the boat out into the ocean until we couldn't see land anymore. Once I stopped the boat and let it drift wherever it pleased we all took our cloths off and were now in our swimming suits. We all stood at the edge of the boat. Boche tried to push through us to get to the water. I had to command him to stay on the boat. His leg was healed up but I didn't want him in the water just in case, besides the last time I tried to get Boche out of the water didn't end very well.

"On three we'll-" And then I got lost in my mind. That feeling that had randomly came when Axel was touching me at the bowling alley came back. What was it? Then I heard water splashing and water sprayed on me. I watched the water ripple and Axel and Xion emerge from it.

"You didn't jump!" Xion yelled. "He was too mesmerized by our sexyness!" Axel threw his arm around Xion's shoulder and they both began laughing. My lip curled up a bit just because it was a bit funny... a bit. I closed my eyes and gripped onto my nose and jumped in.

We swam around, or more like splashed each other in the face with water, for awhile. When it was time to go I got onto the boat and starred at Axel. "Where's Xion?" I looked around. "Probably eaten by a shark" Axel shrugged. "That's not funny" There were actual man eating sharks here. Axel got up and stood just in front of me.

"You wanna hear a story?" Axel began without me answering "No" like he knew I would say. "There was a shark attack last year-actually just over there" He pointed behind himself "There were a couple friends, just like us, swimming around and one of them went to go back to the boat and while he was on the boat a shark jumped up and went...GAH!" Axel leaped with hands and body towards me and I felt something gripping my ankles suddenly. Now how would you react? You wouldn't simply go "Oh, something's grabbing my feet unexpectedly...oh well". No. You'd go:

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I kicked whatever was grabbing me and fell on Axel. Since I was panicking I didn't care whether or not Axel was under me. I jumped to my feet and stepped all over him. Then I heard hysterical laughter. I looked behind me to see Xion and Axel laughing their asses off. Xion was hanging onto the side of the boat with a bloody nose and Axel was rolling back and forth saying "Oh my god I can't breath!" while holding his chest and laughing and coughing at the same time. I was not impressed, but the look on my face made them laugh even more.

-x:X:x-

I gave Xion my first aid kit and she did the best job that she could do with it. The good thing was that I hadn't broken her nose, but did give her a nose bleed. Axel on the other hand, well we couldn't do anything to him since I had only stepped on his chest and neck. He coughed every once in awhile and even coughed up blood a couple times. We told him he should go to the hospital, but he didn't listen. When we got back we all laid down on the deck of the boat. We were all too tired and injured to do anything else.

"You were joking about that shark story right?" I didn't move my head to look at Axel. He simply laughed and rubbed my head and called me a tourist. Many people had given me that name around here.

Ten minutes after that Axel fell asleep and Xion asked if she could bring something out for us to eat. I let her go. There wasn't much inside. I barely had any money left. I hadn't found a job yet. I think I had twenty dollars left... maybe even less. Xion came back quickly and asked where the food was. I told her that was it. She sighed that told me to go out and buy groceries later today, but I told her why I couldn't. Then she softly kicked Axel to wake up. He got up coughing. Then made a gross regurgitation noise and spit into the water.

"We're helping Roxas find a job!" Axel laid back down "Nobody wants this celery stick to work for them" He pinched my skin on my arm.

Xion ended forcing Axel to come with us as we walked around the whole town looking for a job. During that time Axel was coughing and coughing and coughing. We told him he should r_eally_ go to a hospital, but he was too stubborn. We walked around for two hours going into every store that said "Now hiring" every time we entered they looked at me and said "We already found somebody" Dammit. Then we found a place.

-x:X:x-

"Welcome to *Macy's" I had to most pissed off look on my face. "Aw, cheer up bud!" Axel dragged his two fingers on either side of my lips to make me smile. I had gotten a job at Macy's as a cashier. Within the week that I was there I seen my fair share of weirdos and people that I just wanted to punch...including Axel. This was the first time he seen me work there. I just his fingers off my lips.

"What do you want?"

"Now that's no way to treat a customer!" Axel scolded me but I ignored him. "There's people behind you that actually want something and you're going to get me fired" Axel turned around to wave at the people behind him. Everyone ignored him except a five year old.

"Now then," Axel put something on the counter "I'd like to buy this ever so lovely lamp!" It was the most god-ugly lamp in the world. It was something that my grandmother, who had dead stuffed cats in her house and sometimes put them on top of lamps, wouldn't buy. I looked at Axel stern "Axel." and then the manager came over "Is there a problem?" He asked. "Nope," I grabbed the lamp "he's just buying this lovely lamp" I quickly scanned it and put it into a bag that pushed it towards Axel "That'd be four hundred dollars!...FOUR HUNDRED!" I looked at the receipt again and seen four hundred "I think there's something wrong with this." I told the manager but he shook his head "It's four hundred" Axel gave me the "I am going to fucking kill you when you get home" look. I smile nervously.

When I got home that night I seen a box, a bag and a note on my table. I picked up the note on my table first.

_You owe me an extra four hundred now (you can lift up the box now, there's no demons going to eat you)._

I lifted up the box and the ugly lamp was under it.

_Oh and in the box is leftovers. You can eat them, they're free and no they aren't poisoned. _

I dug into the bag and there was Styrofoam containers inside. I opened them up and there was chicken, a salad and some fries. There was another note that said "_Don't be lazy! cook the chicken or you'll die!"_

Star Notes

Macy's: A large store that has many locations in the United States. Popular for the Macy's parade and for being the store the in classic Christmas movie "Miracle on 34th street".

Windy's Wonders

GAHH! I really didn't want to write this! I was too pissed off the write (which is why it's so short), but you guys will have to deal with it for now until i can't actually think of other things to write. I got the main idea for my next chapter and the one after that I just need to add more to it. GAHHHH! :U

4th street".

e Macy's parade and for being the store the in classic christmas movie "mircal onturned around to wave at the peop


	5. That infamous feeling

How many raindrops are in a rainstorm?

Summer ended and Fall began. Fall wasn't really Fall. Whatever leaves were around turned multi colors and slowly fell. It wasn't as cold like it was back in New York, but it was still cold. It was about half way through October and everyone had their Halloween decorations in place. I had to help place the decorations around the store, which wasn't fun at all. At home I didn't do anything. I lived on a boat too, so I don't think many people will come trick-or-treating at my house.

Every morning I would wake up, make (or buy) coffee, take a show, brush my teeth, style my hair, make sure my dog had food and water, then headed off to school. I did the same thing for that day.

"Let's go to the fair this week!" Axel leaned over towards me.

"What?" I looked at him while I was chewing my pen.

"The fair, you know the one on the beach." I had no idea what he was talking about and my expression showed it "The one next to your house!" Still no fucking clue. Axel face palmed himself. "When you get home look, it's not open yet but it will be on Saturday. It's the last one of the year so we're going whether you want to or not." I was still asleep at that point and managed to chew open my pen and it poured down my shirt. I didn't notice until Axel had pointed it out at the end of class. The rest of the day was spent with a blob of blue ink stained onto my shirt.

Saturday came and I was awoken by the smell of popcorn, cotton candy and candy apples. I was also awoken by the sounds of music and children screaming. Out of all the places they could have had it, it had to be by my home. I looked at the clock and it said 12:30am. I normally woke up at around 2:30pm. Axel phoned at 1:45.

"I'm not going to the fair."

"Yes you are! We planned this already!" I dragged my hand over my hair. "No" Then I hung up. Axel came over, of course, and dragged me out. I called for Xion's help but she followed Axel over to the fair. I took it that she wanted me to go too so I allowed Axel to drag me.

The fair had many rides. Marry-go-rounds, Roller coasters, tilt a whirls and more. I wasn't big on rides but Axel and Xion dragged me onto most. Sometimes I managed to escape and find some food to distract myself. The carnival had more food stands then it did rides. The food went from lollipops to deep fried butter...yes deep fried butter, it wasn't very popular.

"Let's go on that one!" Axel and Xion managed to find me hanging out at a table eating cotton candy. Xion was pointing to the tallest fairest wheel I had ever seen. My heart dropped and my legs went wobbly like a noodle.

They dragged me over. I hadn't realized it until I was actually on the ride. I didn't like fairest wheels...ok fairest wheels scare the living shit out of me. The carts fit three so we were all together. I was in the middle. I tried to close my eyes and pretend like I wasn't in the air but when the fairest wheel stopped to let someone on my fear got the best of me. I yelped and grabbed whatever was closest, which happen to be Axel. I dug my head under his arm and into his rib.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The fairest wheel started again and I dug my nails into him. "Ow! Shit Roxas!" I was hurting him but didn't care at that time. I heard Xion whisper "I think he's afraid" over to Axel.

"Roxas are you ok?" I heard her ask "Do I look ok!" I never answered back like that to Xion before but I was stressed out. "We'll get off the next time we go around" She said and stroked my back while Axel held onto me trying to calm me down.

When we got off I ran to the garbage and barfed up everything I had eaten that day. I barfed up numerous times, sometimes I barfed just from the smell and the fact that I was barfing. All the while I heard Axel's and Xion's conversation in the back.

"I didn't know that he was that bad, or that he was afraid in the first place."

"Me neither."

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"If you were a guy you'd understand."

"Dignity?" I did hear the rest since my barfing got worse.

After my barfing session we decided to leave. We sat on a bench across the street.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Xion looked at me.

"Because..." That was my only answer. The thought came back. The feeling too. I got up and ran to the nearest garbage can and barfed up whatever fluid was in my stomach. It wasn't food. I wanted to barf again but my stomach was empty.

-x:X:x-

Four days had pasted since then, there was only five days left 'til Halloween. I outgrew the whole trick-or-treating thing years ago so I was going to spend Halloween alone watching whatever scary movies were on TV, or so I thought.

Axel called me and I was on a three way call with Xion too.

"Let's do something together for Halloween." Axel wanted to hang out 24/7. Sure we were teenagers and everything and we were supposed to hang out a lot, but Axel wanted to do everything together.

"I'm doing something." I made an excuse "And that'd be?" Shit he got me. I couldn't think of anything.

"Like what?" Xion asked. "Nothing illegal." I added. Axel laughed "Awh, you just ruined my plans!" He laughed again.

Everyone went silent. The only noise we heard was typing and clicking. "There's a party at a mansion in Beverly Hills for high school students from around here." Beverly Hills was a lot closer to my house then LA. I had never been there yet. "I don't know who's the host is or who's house it is but whatever."

Halloween came quick and I had to find a costume quick. Thank god I worked in a store that sold costumes. Most of the costumes were for kids, but I managed to find something. The plan was for me and Xion to wait at the side of the street in front of the dock for Axel and he'd somehow manage to get us there. It was ten o'clock and the buses where not running so we couldn't get there that way the only other way to get there was by walking for two hours in our costumes.

I was at the start of the dock sitting on a bench when I heard Xion. She ran up to me. She was Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Her dress was light blue and white with the symbols you see on cards, she had long black and white stocking which covered her legs and a blonde wig on. Some skin was showing, but not the amount that her job makes her have. She observed me.

"What're you supposed to be?"

"Pirate." Ok I looked like a mix between Captain America and a ninja.

A car pulled up next to us. It was a brand new, shiny, 2011 red Chevy Camaro convertible and guess who was behind it. "Axel I think when you take somebody else's car it's called stealing" He laughed. "Get in." I guessed that either he had rented the car to impress us and the people at the party or it was his parent's. When I opened the passenger's door Axel looked at me and said "Ok, Uncle Sam.". Axel was the joker from Batman. I had the worst costume in the car and probably at the party too.

I found out why they called it Beverly HILLS. So many tall hills. Axel was lost for awhile so decided to follow a couple cars with people around our age in it. It brought us to the right place. The street was filled with cars and teenagers. Axel managed to find a parking place and we all walked together to the party. I've never been to a party that big. The biggest party I went to, and I know this sounds stupid, had thirty people and I was ten. The bass shook every object, including people, within five hundred feet. We entered the house and I'm going to quote *Mean Girls "Halloween is the one night a year when girls can dress like a total slut and no one can say anything about it.". Yep. That's what the scene was. Girls with the sluttiest costumes I had ever seen. I couldn't believe companies actually made costumes like these. We got separated in the crowd and I was left with a bunch of people that I didn't know. Most-no. EVERYONE was "*Half-seas-over". I made my way through people and found an open place for me to be alone.

"Here." It was Axel. I looked down at what he was pushing at me. It was a beer. "I don't drink remember." He gulped down his own drink. "Here you do." He pushed it into my hands and I opened it and looked inside.

"It's not roofied, if you're wondering." I glared at Axel and chugged it down. It didn't taste good at all, but it still made me want more. Axel handed me another and took another for himself.

"Where's Xion?" Axel shrugged "Probably having fun somewhere." We downed another and Axel dragged me away to the place where everyone was dancing. People who were alone were *fist pumping as if they were on the *Jersey Shore cast, and the horny ones were grinding against each other. I stood there doing nothing. Axel complained to me so I started doing what the other's were doing. My fist pumping sucked. It looked like my arm was a wiper blade. Axel showed me how to properly do it but I still looked like a wiper blade. After the drinks came into affect I changed. I was curious as to what type of drunk I was. There were three types of drunks; Fun drunks, Dumb drunks (As in your IQ goes down to one digit) and Mad drunks. I was hoping to be any but the mad one. The sight of so many people doing so many sexual things in the room made my sleeping hormones wake up. Everyone started to look really good especially Axel for some reason. I was drunk so I probably thought Axel was a girl, or that's what I kept telling myself, but with every move he made and every eye contact he gave me I became more attracted. It was wrong, yet felt so right at that moment. I didn't know what my next move would have been if everyone wasn't interrupted by the announcement.

"We're playing *shots! Who's in it!" My hand raised itself. Everyone who was doing it was sitting around a table and the shots were placed in front of us. The music started and after my first shot I forgot what happened.

-x:X:x-

I woke up with the worst headache and the urge to barf. I barfed. I wasn't even fully awake yet when I barfed. I dragged my hand across my mouth to wipe away any barf on my face. I was on a coach in what looked like the living room. I looked around, slowly moving my head, and seen other people passed out. No Axel or Xion though. I, very, slowly got up then sat back down. Hangovers were the worst. After five minutes of trying to get up I noticed I had no shirt, I had my pants but not shirt. I checked to see if I still had a wallet and phone and, thank god, I did. I managed to get myself up, but stumbled a bit. I had no idea where I was going but I knew what my quest was. I was looking for Axel or Xion. Hell, I could have just phoned them, but I had a hangover, my IQ dropped. I stumbled up the stairs and over people and found many doors. I complained with a groan and began opening doors.

Door after door there was no Axel or Xion, until I got to the second bathroom. Axel was passed out on the floor next to the toilette. I could describe the condition of the bathroom, but I'd rather not. I wanted to bend down but everything went black and my head was killing me so I stepped on him. I had to use the wall to support me from falling over. Axel woke up the same way that I had. He woke up then barfed into the toilette.

"Roxas?" He asked. "Yeah." I help Axel get up, with the support of the wall again. "What happened?"

"I want to know that too." I looked at the mirror to see the condition I was in. Axel did the same. My hair was a mess. I had lip stick kiss marks on my face and some other unidentified substances on my face and in my hair, I'd rather not know what it was. Axel pretty much had the same but had barf that he hadn't wiped off yet. He both looked at each other. "What A night I guess." Axel wiped off his barf using a towel. We heard screams from down the stairs. We ran, or at least tried to. At the door was somebody's parents with the most shocked and outraged look on their face. As soon as we seen them we jumped back behind the wall.

"Shit! How are we going to get out?" I didn't know the house so I didn't know where all the exits were. We heard them scream out a name, which we guessed was their child's and heard them make their way up the stairs. I pushed Axel and we snuck into the first room that was open. The parents pasted and we creaked the door open to see if they went to the next section of the house, luckily they did.

"We have to get out of here." Axel said "No duh!" He glared as best that he could at me "We can't leave without Xion" I added.

"You mean you don't know where Xion is?" Axel starred at me. I suddenly remembered my phone and called Xion. The phone rang, but no answer. Now I knew how the people from The Hangover felt.

"Shit fuckers!"

* * *

><p>Star Notes<p>

Mean Girls: A very popular movie made in 2004 about popular high school girls and the way they worked.

Half-seas-over: A way of saying drunk. Normally used around the Maritimes to describe a drunken sailor.

Fist pumping: A gesture used durring dances. Made popular in North America after the show Jersey Shore.

Jersey Shore: A popular reality TV show in North America following several roommates on the Jersey Shore. Made popular from the unique, yet idiotic, characters and the things that they do.

Shots: A game played at parties with shots. Normally played with the song "Shots" by LMFAO. Everytime they say "Shots" in the song you take a shot.

* * *

><p>Windy's Wonders<p>

Holy lord five pages!

I was soooo happy to see reviews! When I first seen that I got some I was like "OH NO!" Because I was so afraid XD but they were awesome! So thank you tiredgirl and JayDex! :DDD

It's summer which means it's getting HOT! like almost 30C! (that's hot up here for those who don't know). I can't believe that there's places that get like 40C and can actually live through that! The most we had up here was 42C and I couldn't move without feeling faint!

All reviews, favs and everything else is seen and appreciated even if i don't answer!


	6. There's no such thing as a magic goat

How many raindrops are in a rainstorm?

"Shit fuckers!" I had no idea where Axel came up with that word. Axel leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. "Where would I be if I was Xion?" No fucking clue. Axel dragged his fingers down his face and some of his, already messed up, make up transferred to his hand, but at that point he couldn't care, he was already a mess. Axel sat there for a minute or two then got up.

"Where'd you find me?" I pointed to the last door of the hall to the left. "I guess we'll have to start looking on the next floor then." Mansions were made by the devil. There was no need for that many rooms and they knew that some idiots, like us, would lose their friend and have to look all day long in every room just to find them.

Me and Axel began to climb the stairs until we heard people coming. There was no turning back and no going forward. "Get in!" I heard Axel whisper. There was a tiny closet on the landing. I wanted to argue that we couldn't fit in it but Axel had already pushed me in. A shelf was digging it's way into my shoulder blade and tailbone. There wasn't a millimetre of space between the closet, me, Axel and the door. My head was dug into Axels chest. I could feel every muscle in his chest. My heart stopped beating and all the blood in my body went to my red face. That awful, wrong feeling came back. First somebody pasted and then the parents and, what I was guessing was their child, pasted shouting at each other. When they were a safe distance away Axel opened the door with his back and began breathing again. I breathed heavy and fast. My face was still flushed red. Axel didn't notice and continued up the stairs.

We began looking through doors when my phone rang. "Xion!" Axel walked over and I answered, but I got something I wasn't expecting. "Where the fuck are you guys!" No way that was Xion. Xion rarely swore and when she did she didn't mean it in a mean way. Xion had also never yelled at me or sounded this angry. I was shocked.

"Where are you? We've been looking for you" Xion said somethings that I don't think need to be repeated. She was definitely drunk, hung-over and angry as all hell. But during her anger rage we managed to find out that she was by Axel's car.

"Now how we going to get out of here?" I shrugged. "Front door's the only way I seen to get out, so if they're down there we'll have to sneak out."

"Every man for himself" Axel added as if we going into battle.

We went down to the last floor then down the stairs. The parents were in the living room with their son yelling at him. There was nobody passed out in the room so they must have kicked them out. We managed to sneak out without getting noticed. We made our way to the end of the driveway then looked at each other.

"This way?" We pointed opposite ways. Well this wasn't good. "You can't even remember where you parked your own car!"

"Hey, you can't remember either!"

"It's not my car!" Axel began walking the way he was pointing. "That's not-"

"I DON"T CARE!" I had no choice but to follow. If the car was that way then we'd go, but if it wasn't I'd get to laugh at him and tell him that he was wrong. The car was the way that Axel had pointed. Xion was sitting beside it with her head on the tire. She was in rough shape. She didn't say anything the whole ride. Axel drove first until he was unable so I had to drive the rest of the way. When I asked where we were driving to he said anywhere. I still had no idea where Axel or Xion lived so I drove back to my place. I parked on the side of the road and pulled back the car seat so that I was laying down like Axel was doing the whole drive here. Xion was in the middle so none of our chairs hit her. I noticed that Xion was asleep, but Axel wasn't.

I rolled over onto my side to look at Axel "What do you remember?" He looked at me without rolling over. "What do you remember?" I told him, but left out the part with my sudden attraction.

"Well I remember past that." Axel laughed "You sure can drink! You just can't hold it once you're done. You won but you ended up barfing it all up five minutes later." Lovely, he could have left that out. "You get drunk pretty quick. 'I LOVE YOU BRO!'" I knew Axel was mimicking me because he was laughing...I wasn't.

"I think that's enough" I didn't want to hear more. "Oh, but that's not the best part." I really didn't want to hear the next part. "You tried to climb up a telephone poll and when they wouldn't let you, you tried to climb to the roof but instead you climb onto some girl's shoulders and yelled 'I'M KING OF THE WORLD!' then made out with her, phoned up a couple people, one in India-"

"Stop!" But he didn't.

", made out, or at least tried to, with pretty much anything with a pulse, including me," SHIT! "went _stair surfing_ on a piece of cardboard and fucked a couple girls" Oh god. I wanted to die. I was too embarrassed. " and that's all I remember.". I turned to face the door, I was WAY too embarrassed to look at Axel. Axel knew I was embarrassed.

"You were drunk man, everyone does that" NO! People do not; climb on people's shoulders, call random people, make out with everyone, _stair surf _and fuck people in one night! I probably did more than that but Axel probably can't remember. The thing that got me the most was trying to make out with Axel.

"I probably did worst after the point where I can't remember." Axel tried to make me feel better but it didn't work. Then I remembered the last thing Axel said. I quickly sat up and looked at Axel.

"I had sex!" Axel looked at me "You were drunk, no big deal." Yes it was a big deal, I w_as _a virgin and was hoping _not_ to loose it to a random girl at a party while I was drunk. The look on my face must have explained it. "Oh..." Axel got up and patted me on my back "Well at least you're a man now." I glared at him, he wasn't helping.

"Well if it helps I was the first person you tried made out with and tried to have sex with." Oh that helps. I hit my head against the wheel.

-x:X:x-

Pictures from the party quickly made it's way to Facebook. Everything Axel said was true. There was a couple videos of me. I was either doing shots, making out with people, calling random people or stair surfing. There was quite a few picture of me too. I was making out with random people I didn't know most of the time. There was even pictures of me and Axel. One picture I had my hand up the side of his chest and my tongue licking his neck... Axel didn't look very amused in the picture, he was trying to push me off. Another one I was attempting to grind against him...he still didn't look amused. I was embarrassed beyond words. I also found some pictures of Xion making out with some guys and drinking. She had never said anything to us about what she did that night.

Two days after the party most people had recovered from the party and came back. I didn't want to go back but I did. Everyone came up to me telling me about how wild I was and so on, some girls that I was apparently making out with came up to me too. I found out what Xion was up to during one of my conversations. Like me, and everyone else in the party, she was drunk, not as drunk as me though, she made out with a couple people and did some crazy things and had sex with the host. I figured that Xion was actually the person that came down first when me and Axel were in the closet. I never mentioned it to her. Some people came up to me and asked if I was gay. I had to explain that I was drunk numerous times, but thank god they all took it. I also found out that Axel had sex with a couple people and made out with half a dozen too. I tired to avoid Axel and Xion most of the day, but that didn't work out when Axel had nearly scared me to death in the hall. He came from my backside and wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me back. I thought it was Seifer so I back handed him and kicked him in the _male parts_. The principle was there and thought we were fighting so sent us to the office, we had to explain that I didn't know who he was and defended myself. Axel spent the rest of the day with a blood nose and constantly blamed me for it.

After about a week the rumours of me and Axel being gay ended, but that didn't make that feeling go away. I realized that it wasn't just a urge for sex, since I had already had sex at the party, but I couldn't figure out what it was. It had something to do with Axel. Either I was really gay and wanted to have sex with a man or something else. Whatever it was it was annoying me. Every time I was near Axel I wanted to do the things I tried to do with him at the party, but had to stop myself. I was a guy, he was a guy. Just because you wanted to fuck someone, doesn't mean they want the same thing.

-x:X:x-

"I think I'm gay!" I had to spit out. Xion looked at me unfazed. I texted her earlier that day and told her that I need to talk to her. She invited me over to her house and that was the first thing I yelled when her door opened.

"Come in." She opened the door up more and moved out of the way so that I could enter. She told me to sit on the coach and wait for her. She went around the corner of the apartment hall and came back a minute later and sat beside me.

"If it's just from the party then-"

"No. It was before then." I lowered my head and bit my lip "It was before we all started hanging out, at the bowling alley, is when it started" I hated talking about it. "and I realized it after the party."

"So explain it to me." I looked at Xion. "Explain what?"

"How you feel? Why do you think you're gay?" I had to think about that. "Warm, fuzzy." God that sounded stupid, but how to you explain a feeling? "Just every time Axel's near me or touching me." I should have just kept this to myself.

"So it's just Axel?" Now that I thought about it, it was only Axel I was attracted to, I didn't like any other guys. I nodded. "Maybe it's just Axel. Maybe you're bi. Are you attracted to girls?"

"Well those girls at the party."

"That doesn't count, you were drunk."

"Well I don't know." Xion sighed. "Have you ever like a girl, had a girlfriend, kissed a girl or had sex with one while you were sober?" There was one girl back in New York that I liked, but never told her or kissed her or anything, besides the feelings I had for her and Axel were different. "No." Xion leaned over me and kissed me. I couldn't believe what she was doing. I didn't know why, but I kissed back. Then she let go.

"You kissed back." I was under her breathing heavy "Was I not supposed to?" Xion shook her head "That means that you still like girls, or at least me" She got up and went back to her position. "So you're bi." What was I supposed to do with this information?

"If you like Axel just tell him."

"Easier said then done."

"My brother did it." Her brother was Sora. He was in two of my classes and you could tell they were twins from their face and eyes. "What? Sora's gay?" Definitely wasn't excepting that. "Yeah, everyone knows that." I didn't.

"But he doesn't like any other guy besides Riku." Riku was another kid in our high school, he was one grade above us. He had long silver hair and blue eyes, he was popular with the girls... apparently they didn't get the message either.

"So he just went 'Hi, my name's Sora and i'm gay for you!'" Xion starred at me "No,".

She got up "just let it happen. Do it quick, like taking a band aid off." Xion grabbed her coat and opened the door "I have to go, so you'll have to leave too. I hope I helped."

* * *

><p>Windy's Wonders<p>

THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A MAGIC GOAT! (look up "there's no such thing as a magic goat" on youtube.)

I seen Transformers on Sunday :D I LOOOOVE Transformers! I had to go to the bathroom with my friend during the movie and you could hear the bass from the washroom! ahahahah It was in IMAX too, so that's why.

I TOTALLY forgot to tell you about Xion the puppy! Well my friend's (she's not really my friend, but I go to school with her and know her) mother breeds dogs and there was a weak puppy so she took care of it and named it Xion but a couple days later it died :( RIP Xion.

All reviews, favs and everything else is seen and appreciated even if i don't answer!


	7. The nerve system

How many raindrops are in a rainstorm?

"Axel, we need to talk." It had been two weeks since I talked to Xion. During those two weeks I tried to tell Axel but I couldn't even get a word out.

"Now what kind of talk is this? Is it the 'I don't wanna be friends' talk or the 'I have super powers and I want you to be my sidekick' talk?" Oh he was a real comedian. I didn't answer. "Fine what is it?"

"Well I can't tell you over the phone."

"Why not? It's the same as talking while we're in the presence of each other."

"No it's not." Our conversation went on with talk of the difference between talking over the phone and talking in the presence and how I should get an IPhone if I wanted to talk to people while I was looking at them.

"Axel!" I had to cut him off "Can we just talk in person?" Axel sighed "Fine, will we be long?"

"Maybe...why?"

"Because if we're going to be long I'll pick you up and bring you to my house." And so he did. Axel picked me up in his fancy red Camaro. I guessed, once again, that it was his parent's car. Axel drove into LA. It was dusk and the lights of the city and the black building complimented the dark blue and pink sky. We drove around the city silently. I kept my head looking at the sidewalks and building, while Axel kept focus on the road. Eventually Axel slowed down by a tall building and turned to the back of the building and parked the car in a gated parking lot.

"Axel..." He looked at me while he got out of the car. "What?"

"Seriously?" Axel looked confused "What?" I shook my head. "No seriously what?" He wasn't getting it.

"What's with the fancy car and building! You don't need to pretend!" Axel laughed. I was confused as to why he was doing that. He punched me, playfully, in the shoulder as he walked past and out the gate. Axel entered the building and I followed. Seriously, I didn't know if he was playing a trick or what. The inside of the building was huge. The lobby was white with chairs, fish tanks, plants and paintings. I was stuck in awe when I noticed Axel was in the elevator. I rushed towards it hoping to get in, in time, I didn't want to be stuck in this big building I didn't know, alone. I managed to get in, but ran too quick and smashed into an older lady that was also in the elevator. The lady scolded me like I was her son. Axel held back his laughter until she got off, two floors up. Axel kept laughing until somebody else got on, but you could still hear him chuckling. On the last floor the doors opened and Axel grabbed my wrist and he told me to follow him...did I have a choice? Axel dragged he through a couple turns and we were eventually there. He opened the door and allowed me in first. There was no way Axel lived here. The living room was huge. There's were fancy coaches with fancy red and black pillows, fancy wooden coffee table, couple paintings and other decorations and a huge TV hung on the wall. The whole back wall was windows. You could see a couple buildings and if you were to look down you'd see the giant pool on the top of part of the fourth floor. I entered further and looked around. On side was a hallway and the other was the kitchen. The kitchen was like a closet. It was a hole in the wall.

"Seriously!"

"Seriously." Axel laughed. "Here I'll clear it up." Axel told me to sit on the coach while he went into the kitchen and got to kettle going. He began yelling the story to me from the other side of the room.

"My mother and father didn't get along when I was a kid so they divorced. My aunt, on my mother's side, wasn't happy because she said that they should have worked out things just so that I could grow up with both parents. Well my mother didn't like that and they got into a big brawl and my mother decided to take custody of me. The rest of my mother's side agreed with what she was doing except my aunt so they were all against her and disowned her. I never seen my aunt since then. She loved me though. Every holiday she'd send me things but nothing for anyone else. A couple years later my aunt married some rich European guy, but seven years later he died and he had no family so all of his money was given to her and the family became more jealous and wouldn't allow her to talk to me on the phone or send presents. I was pretty mad. Then about two year ago she died and left everything to me, since I was the only one in the family that she liked. So, I got a couple pieces of property, some cars and a bunch of other stuff. I got some money, but the other money I'm not allowed to have until next year when I'm 18. Members of my family got mad and jealous and I couldn't stand them so I left and stayed here. So now I live alone. Tada!"

My god that was like some soap opera. Well now I knew me and Axel had some things in common. 1) We both lived alone 2) We both weren't very fond of our family members. Axel came back with coffee. "You spill, you die." Fair enough warning. We both took a couple silent sips. Maybe now wasn't a good time to bring it up.

"So now that I've told you my story, why don't you tell me why you're living in a boat?" True. I never told Axel... or Xion for that matter. I starred into my coffee.

"We..." I tried to think of a way to start it. "Our...no... ummm. We were always a nice ,happy family. I was the most spoiled and happiest kids that you could find on earth." I let out a bit of a laugh "My mother and father had good jobs which let us have a nice amount of money, I mean we weren't rich, but near it. Umm... When I was ten...um...my father died." I breathed in and out heavily "Murdered, really."

"Sorry." I heard Axel say. "Why are you sorry? You're not the one that flew the plane into the tower or the one who planned it." Axel knew what I was talking about. He couldn't really say anything, he just dropped his head and put his hands on his knees.

"Yeah...after that my mother was pretty depressed and so was. My mother distracted herself with work over the years. Then I found out I was coming here and I was upset because I was close with a lot of people in my school and I felt like she wanted to leave to forget dad and...yeah. So a couple days after I got here I told her how I felt and it just kind of escalated and I decided I didn't want to be with her anymore so I just moved into the boat." We just sat in silence for awhile while I finished my coffee. Axel finally spoke.

"Well at least there's one good thing about you coming to California."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I got to meet you." He smiled. I blushed rapidly. I didn't want him to see so I got up and went to put my cup in the kitchen. Axel got up and followed. "I'll take it." Axel stopped me. I was half way there. "I can do it. I have legs. God gave me them for a reason." Axel looked down at me "Well he didn't give you much for legs" He laughed and grabbed my cup. Axel shooed me back to my seat. When he came back he sat down and looked at me. "So what do you want to talk about?" I looked confused at him then remembered why I was there in the first place. I didn't want to but I had to get it out or it'd be gnawing at my brain all day.

"I like Xion!" Wait...what? XION! WHY'D I SAY XION! I twitched my eye. "Did you tell her?" _DID YOU TELL HER_! I CAN'T EVEN SAY THE RIGHT NAME!

"Ahhhh...ah..ahhhh." God I was an idiot.

"I'll take that as a no." No, take that as a "_I don't like her, I like you_!". Axel sighed. "It's like a band-aid, you have to do it fast and it won't hurt as much." I had to play along "What if she doesn't like me?"

"Sucks to be you!"

Axel gave me a big lecture about women, as if he knew them from the inside-out, and I had to sit there and pretend to listen. The whole time I was thinking about how to explain this to Xion.

-x:X:x-

"You WHAT!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to! My brain chickened out at the last second and the first name that came to mind was you." I couldn't see Xion, since we were talking over the phone, but I knew she was mad. She didn't say anything for a couple seconds.

"So he thinks you like me?"

"Yep... Oh he also wants to know if you want to come over for *Thanksgiving." Thanksgiving was only a week away and axel had invited me over. "It's not the time to bring that- Wait! Perfect!" Xion was going crazy. "I got a plan! When we go over for Thanksgiving you can say that I rejected you and now you're sad and desperate for love and that's when you tell him that you like him! and if he rejects you, you can just say that you were so desperate for love that you weren't thinking straight!" I think the last part was a pun.

"Geez thanks"

"Hey, you're the one that screwed it up!" She hung up.

* * *

><p>Star notes<p>

Thanksgiving: Thanksgiving is a holiday celebrated, mainly, in North America (USA and Canada). But Thanksgiving in Canada take place on the second Monday of October, while the States' is on the fourth Thursday in Novemeber.

* * *

><p>Windy's Wonders<p>

Weren't expecting that now were you, eh?

I'm going to see Harry Potter (say that in a heavy half british half french sounding accent :P) TONIGHT! I was supposed to go see it on Tuesday but they were all sold out! :O Then me and my BFF got into a brawl because she wouldn't phone me back so now she's not going :/ Oh well!

All reviews, favs and everything else is seen and appreciated even if i don't answer!


	8. You run through my blood stream

How many raindrops are in a rainstorm?

"No way!"

"Yes way." Me and Xion were standing outside of Axel's building.

"But how! I didn't know he was rich!"

"It's a long story." I entered the building, hoping I remembered exactly where Axel lived. The lobby had a lot more people then the last time I was there. The elevator was also crowded. That's what I get for excepting to go to Axel's on a holiday. We got off on the last floor...that's the only directions I knew.

"So where do we go now?" I had to think "Uhhhhhh...". We ended up walking around knocking on doors, none of them being Axel's, until we just asked if anyone knew where he lived. Most of the people shut their doors on us but eventually somebody told us.

"Man, what happened to you guys?" Me and Xion were tired from running around and looking for him. "Shut up." I bit my tongue. Xion entered. Her jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. God!" She turned around to Axel "Do you really live here!" Axel smiled. "Hell yeah."

"But how? These apartments must cost a fortune!"

"They're actually condos and it's a long story."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I had to explain to Axel.

We all sat down on the floor, since Axel didn't have a table because he lived alone, in a circle...triangle, ok? For Axel being rich and all, I thought he would have a table or at least a decent turkey at that. Axel had a chicken not a turkey, a fat one though! Either he forgot that you were supposed to have turkey or there just wasn't any turkeys left at the stores. The potatoes were cold, the carrots had dirt on them and the peas were half frozen.

"Sorry, I'm not the best cook."

"I noticed. OW!" Xion elbowed me in the rib. This was the only moment I wished I could be with my mother since I moved to California. We always had the best Thanksgiving turkey. The best smashed potatoes, the best peas, carrots and apple pie. The thought made my mouth water.

I poked at my _food._ Axel realised I wasn't enjoying it "You don't have to eat it." I pushed my plate in front of me, but Xion pushed it back at me and starred at me. She didn't want me to be rude. Hell, she might as well have been my mother. I had to deal with it. I closed my eyes and shoved the food down without chewing and washed it away with my coke (Another fancy part of this day!).

The food really wasn't setting well in my stomach. We sat around watching TV and movies for awhile until Xion went home. Right before she left she whispered "Tell him." in my ear. I was debating on leaving after Xion but I had to get it done.

Axel was in the kitchen cleaning dishes. He seen me coming. "Can you put these away?" What was I supposed to say? No? I grabbed two of the dishes and opened the cupboard. The dishes went on the very top shelf. I was too short to reach it. I heard Axel sigh. Axel stood behind me and grabbed the dishes and reached up to put them in the cupboard. I hated being short. He looked at me. "You'll do the things that are closer to the floor." He smirked.

I looked at the clock and there wasn't much time left until dusk. He passed me a few more dishes. "So did you tell Xion?".

"Huh?" I had totally forgot about that. "Oh! Ah. She said that she thought of me more as a friends and I agreed." Wait I was supposed to be depressed and desperate "But I'm sad that I was rejected." Good enough.

"Well at least you did it. My little Roxas is growing up before my eyes!" He dug his fist into my hair and moved it in a circle, ruining my hair. I fixed, or at least tried to, my hair. "Well there's more fish in the sea."

"Well... that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." Axel looked at me. "Axel, I-" I barfed. On Axel. I barfed on Axel...I. Barfed. On. Axel. SHIT! Axel stepped back. I was so embarrassed! I covered my mouth and starred with the most shocked and embarrassed face ever at Axel. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I felt like dying.

"That's ok..." He held out his shirt and nearly barfed. He rushed down the hall. I felt like pulling my hair out strand by strand. God didn't want me to tell Axel. I cleaned up the barf that landed on the floor. I heard the shower going. I didn't blame him.

About fifteen minutes later Axel came out with only his jeans on. His bare chest and large muscles shined with cleanness. I had to look away.

"Sorry about that, I have a weak stomach."

"It's ok. Well at least I know how my food tasted now." He laughed. I dragged my fingers between my eyes. I definitely couldn't tell him now.

"So what were we talking about before you showed your feelings for my food?"

"Uh, I don't remember." I got up off of the coach and made my way to the door.

"You leaving?"

"Yeah." I didn't let him say anything else and left

-x:X:x-

"You WHAT!" Déja vu much?

"I didn't mean to barf on him! Hey! You were the one that made me eat the food, which made me barf!" Xion shook her head.

"You have one month to do it! Tell him before Christmas or at Christmas. After that I will band you from telling him." Xion only said that because she wanted me to get it done quick.

Me and Xion sat at the mall in downtown LA with our *Candy cane hot chocolate, which by the way was nasty. We sat there in an awkward silence for five minutes. During that time I pretended to drink my nasty crap that was called _hot chocolate,_ when it really didn't taste like it at all, to look like I wasn't participating in the awkwardness.

"Xion, have you ever liked someone?" Xion starred at me with a cookie hanging from her mouth. I must admit it was cute, it reminded me of a cat. She took the cookie out of her mouth and thought. "Not really, I mean when I was a kid and everyone liked someone because we didn't understand love back then, but no, really."

"Did you know Axel before we started hanging out?" She looked at me probably wondering why I was asking this. "Well he was in some of my classes before and seen him in the hall, but I never talked to him or made eye contact. Why?"

"Just when I first met you and told you about Axel, and when we first started hanging out you seemed a little..._turned off_, I guess you could say. I mean I know you're shy and all-"

"I am not shy!" I laughed a bit because she knew she was kidding herself. "I'm not shy!"

"Ahahah." I stopped laughing "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Well no more Candy cane hot chocolate." Xion had the same opinion about it as I did. "A monster hoodie!"

"A what?"

"Monster hoodies! You don't know what they are?" I shook my head "They're hoodies with designs of random monster things. Like on the hood there'll be teeth and eyes!" Never heard of them.

"And what do you want?" I really had no idea what I wanted for Christmas. The only thing I really wanted was that Axel knew how I felt and that he felt that same, but I think Xion would have a hard time wrapping that. "Anything really, or money, that's fine."

"Money's not a gift, you can't wrap it and anything isn't an answer." God, she was actually making me think of something. "Chocolate.".

"Fine I'll just find something."

-x:X:x-

I had to look all over the place to find one of those Monster hoodies. I even got Axel to drive me to San Diego, which was a two hour drive just to get down there, because they told me they had some down there but they lied. I eventually found out that the store that I worked at had them since the day I got hired there...fuck my life. I still couldn't find a present for Axel. Until I remembered something. I got them both some small presents too. It was the eighteenth and I hadn't told Axel how I felt. I had all the opportunity in the world but I didn't take it. There was only one week left until I had to tell him. One week 'til Christmas.

"Hello?" I heard two voices at once. "Yo Roxas" and "Hey Roxas" Axel and Xion.

"So why'd you phone us Xion?" I heard Axel say. "I can't go to your house for Christmas." Axel gasped. "Why?" We both asked at the same time.

"I have to babysit for one of my parent's friends. Normally I wouldn't take it but I'm getting paid two hundred dollars per day that I have them and they need me to babysit on Christmas eve and Christmas day, sorry." Four hundred dollars for two days... Why couldn't I make that just for looking after a kid?

"Well you can bring them over my place for Christmas."

"No Axel-"

"No, nos!" Ok then. "But-"

"No buts either! You're going to bring them over and we're going to spend Christmas together! capeesh?" Xion sighed. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."

Christmas came quickly. Before I knew it I was walking to Axel's with my hands full of presents. Walking to Axel's wasn't fun, but at least I didn't have to walk all the way. I took the bus three fourths there and walked the rest. I was about to knock on Axel's door when I heard screeching that made my ears bleed. From the corner of the end of the hallway I seen two kids, one boy, one girl, the boy was about 7 and the girl maybe 6. They were dressed up in deer antlers and had flashing noses. They ran down the hall at me screaming until their lungs burst. Why did kids do this? From the corner I seen Xion, or at least what was left of Xion. She was dragging a huge bag of presents behind her. Big black bags dropped from her eyes. She looked like she hadn't got any sleep.

"STOP!" She screeched at kids. They didn't listen. Xion walked up to me. "Axel's going to freak out at them you know?"

"I tried to warn him." She yelled at the kids to come by the door. She put the bag down and knocked on the door. Axel opened the door and his body tensed up when he heard the kid's screams. The kids ran past him and into his condo. "I tried to tell you." She stuck her tongue out and walked past him. I laughed. Axel glared at me and I shut up.

The kid's stopped when they got in a went "Wowwwwwww." Have you ever seen *Elf? Well remember the store after will Ferrell decorates it? Well Axel's house looked like that. The smell of Christmas hit your face as soon as you stepped it. It didn't feel like California anymore. It felt like Christmas. It felt like New York, where the lights shined down and lit up the snow and you'd see your breath, in Cali there was no snow or breath seeing but the way Axel decorated it, it felt like it. Xion's face lit up too.

"Did you do this?" I looked up at him.

"No, well kind of, I had the whole idea and everything, but I got people to come in and put it all together, and I even got cooks to do the food so now you won't barf." Axel laughed and put his arm around my neck. I laughed a bit too. We put the presents under the large lit up tree and formed around Axel's new table, Axel realised he had to get a table since the last time that we were there. A nice juicy turkey was sitting in the middle of the table. Many other foods were surrounding it, but my eyes were set on the delicious turkey. When you lived alone in a boat with the salary of Macy's you didn't get to have food like this, you had ramen and Kraft dinner...that's it! We all helped ourselves. The kids, who were once yelling, were now quiet with food in their mouth. The only sounds we could hear were the sounds of our forks and knifes against the plate and the Christmas music playing. When we were done it was time for presents.

"Presents!" The kids yelled and ran towards the tree. Most of the presents that were in Xion's bag were from the kid's parents to their kids. They began tearing open their presents and showing them off. We all passed each other's gifts around to one another. We tore them open as if we were kids. I had one from Xion, Xion had one from Axel and Axel had one from me. I got a nice black and white checkered watch, Xion got a camera and Axel's was a replacement shirt. We said we'd open our best gifts last so that's what we did. we opened up the other gifts then it was time for the best one.

"I'll be back in like fifteen minutes." I said and walked outside without letting them say anything. Fifteen minutes later I came back with a box with holes in it. I rushed it into Axel's lap and told him to open it quickly. "What the hell is this?" He examined it. "just open it." He took the cover off of it and gasped. He put the box on the ground and a puppy walked out.

"Puppy!" One of the kids yelled.

"He's actually one of Boche's puppies. Back in New York we bred him a bit and I remembered that one of his _girlfriends_, shall we say? had a litter not too long ago and they were selling them so I got him shipped down here, which was a pain by the way! But I figured you liked Boche so much, why wouldn't you want one of his puppies?" Axel picked him up and held him by the shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"He looks just like his father, thank you, this is the best gift!" I blushed with happiness.

We opened up all the other gifts and then it was time for my gift from Axel. It wasn't in a box, it was in a card. I opened up the card and read it.

_Sorry for being such an ass when we first met. I hope you can forgive me. And no this isn't my big gift, an apology, look inside the envelope that this came in._

I opened it up again and dug out two pictures. One of a car and one of a house. I began reading since I was even more curious.

_Get it yet? Probably not. Anyways I'll say it in pure English. I know that living in a small boat can't be fun, so remember how I said __I got a couple pieces of property from my aunt? Well I sold some of them, but kept a few. This is one of the few that I kept and don't use. It's located, maybe five minutes from here. It's just sitting there collecting dust, so now it's yours._

Wait! What? I re-read it. _It's yours._

_Oh and so is that car! I find it ugly, not like I'm giving it to you because I think it's ugly, I was going to sell it anyways. I don't need this stuff and you do, so don't you dare and try and reject it! Take somebody's help when you need it. It's not charity._

_~Love, Axel._

Oh shit, was this a joke? I looked up at Axel across the room, but he was too involved with his new puppy, so I texted him instead. He felt his phone vibrate and read the message I sent, which read "Can we talk somewhere?". He looked at me and gave his puppy to Xion to hold. As Axel walked past me he tapped my shoulder as a signal of "Follow me". I followed him into his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and I sat on the bed. He stood in front of me with his arms crossed. Axel knew why we were talking.

"Didn't you read the last part?"

"Yes, but-"

"Just take it, will you!" Axel threw his head to his left. I had to think about it for awhile. I dropped my head down and played with my hands. Could I really except it? I took a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Thank you!" I jumped up to give him a hug, but ended up doing something else. I kissed him...

I quickly pulled away when I realised what I had done. I covered my mouth with my hands. Axel was beyond shock. There was no word for the look on his face.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It's just! I-I-I- It was instinct! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" Axel expression changed into something else, something that did not have a name either. "You sure that was an accident?" I backed up. I was caught. Busted. Dead. Did he know all along?

"Because I wish that wasn't an accident."

"Huh?" Wait! Did he just say that! _"Because I wish that wasn't an accident."._

"Wait! Does that mean-" But before I could finish Axel grabbed my head and kissed me...Axel kissed me! A guy! I was too shocked to digest this. Axel's lips were against mine. Was he teasing? It wasn't funny if he was. Axel's tongue slid into my mouth. I freaked out. I pushed Axel off of me and stepped back landing on the bed.

"What the hell was that?" I was shaking. I wanted Axel but this was too much. I didn't know what he was doing. Axel was too hard to figure out.

"Sorry I-" Axel chest moved up and down heavily. Axel couldn't look at me. This reminded me of someone...me. Was axel gay? "Axel are you gay?" Axel didn't look. "You're gay!" He was, I knew it. "Just- I!" He began walking away "Pretend it didn't happen."

"No wait!" I got up and grabbed Axel and turned him around. "You're really gay?" Axel still couldn't look at me "I don't know" I began laughing. Axel looked angry and began walking away again "Wait no!" I pissed him off. He thought I was laughing at him. "I'm laughing because I'm gay too!" He turned around. "What?"

"Axel... all this time I've been stressing out." I had to take a breath of air. I couldn't believe it. "I-You." I couldn't think of words. I was too happy.

"You...like me?" Axel had a sudden shocked look on his face. "Wait! But Xion and... You're making my brain hurt Roxas, explain." I explained everything. I explained what happened after the party, the thing about Xion, everything. Axel starred at me with a smile and got down to my eye level. He didn't say anything. He went back to kissing me. This time I let his tongue in. We made our way back to the bed. Axel pushed me down on my back and he was on top of me. His tongue traveled down my neck and his hands slid over my chest. He got his chest off of me and took his shirt off. I did the same. Axel continued to kiss me and undo my jeans. I didn't resist. I had been waiting for this. Axel hands moved over my hips. I forgot everything. Everything leading up to this day. All the stress had paid off. And it was ruined in some mere seconds. We heard the door crack open. We froze in position and looked at the door. Standing there were the kids.

"Don't be snooping around!" I could heard Xion getting closer. We still couldn't move. Xion seen us. She froze.

"Xiny," That must have been her nick name "What are they doing?"

"Wrestling practice!" Xion grabbed both of the kids and slammed the door. Axel sighed and got off of me. He silently put his shirt back on. So much for that. I did the same. We both walked out of the room silently at different times. Axel went first then some odd seconds later I followed.

Xion was on the coach and wouldn't look at us. There was a knock on the door. Axel answered it. It was the kid's parents. Xion lead the kids out and went outside to talk with them and got her money. While Xion was outside we hadn't said a word to each other. Xion came back in.

"Um... I should go" Xion grabbed her things and headed towards the door "Thank you for everything, everyone." As soon as Xion was about to open the door Axel said "It wasn't what you thought it was. It was a one time thing." Huh? Was he just saying that to Xion so she wouldn't say anything? But she already knew. Axel didn't make any sense. Xion didn't turn around or say anything, she left.

"I should go too." I grabbed my things, like Xion had done, and headed towards the door.

-x:X:x-

I had quickly moved into my new place. I would miss my boat, but I'd still go there every once in awhile. It was new years and the last time that I had spoken to Axel and Xion was Christmas. Or at least until today. I heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" I yelled and opened the door. Axel was standing there with his new puppy.

"Axel!" I surprised to see him there at such later time in the night. "Hey! Yeah I know it's late but can we talk?" I let him in. Axel let his dog off the leash and he went straight over to his father.

"It's like he knows he's his father even thought they never met." We starred at them touching noses "Yeah, What did you name him?"

"Supertramp!" I starred at him. He laughed "I'm joking. I named him Derby. Thought I'd keep the weird name linage going." Derby's mother's name was Garbo... sounds like garbage.. I know.

I walked towards the coach "I think I love you!" I heard Axel yell. I froze then turned around slowly. "Love? Me?" I pointed to myself. Axel nodded and blushed. I blushed too. "And not just one of those stupid loves." Axel began walking towards me "Love-love. You know?" Axel grabbed my shoulders "The one were the get excited and the tingly feeling just thinking about them. The one when you can feel them running through your blood stream." Axel was getting deep. Axel whispered in my ear "You know?" I did know. Axel was that feeling.

"I love you too."

Things went further then last time. I think you get the point of what went on. Until dawn we starred at each other. It paid off, it really did. Every bad that that happened paid off. Coming to California, running away from home, having a fight on my first day of school, everything paid off. Every bad thing turned good in time, and it was damn well worth the pain.

* * *

><p>Star notes<p>

Candy can hot chocolate: Some stores (Like cafés) do sell this around Christmas. Last year in Canada they sold them and they were pretty good, but it made you want to barf when you were done since it was so filling.

Elf: A movie released in 2003. It became a popular Christmas movie due to it's comedy and originality. The comedian Will Ferrell had played the main character perfectly which made it even better.

* * *

><p>Windy's Wonders<p>

Holy lord mothers! 9 pages! god knows how many pages and like 7 hours! WOOT! Things will change BIG time after this!

HARRY POTTER WAS AWESOME! OMG I LOOOOVED it! *Spoilers start!* My friends were crying from the part of Snape's memories until the end of the movie XD I was like "OMFG! they're crying!" EVERYONE heard and I was sooooooooo embarrassed! There was like an awkward silence and you could hear my friend so i start shaking popcorn around to cover up their crying! XDDDDDDD I had to laugh a couple times! and at the end when their kids go to Hogwarts they weren't crying i was like "WTF it's the ending you're supposed to cry now!"*spoilers end* The only time that I cried was before the movie when a commercial for a movie called War horse came on...I cried like a bitch XD

Sorry for the quick updates. I had the other chapter finished quick but I couldn't upload it until yesterday.

Tomorrow (July 23rd) IS MY BIRTHDAY! :DDDDDDDD

All reviews, favs and everything else is seen and appreciated even if i don't answer!


	9. Bet

How many raindrops are in a rainstorm?

School was back in. Instead of waking up REALLY early in the morning and waiting for the public bus, like a normally did, I woke up at a reasonable time and drove to school. That was the best thing about Axel's gift. Boche was quite happy with Axel's gift too. Sure it was only a condo, but a large one, which meant I could throw a stick and Boche could actually run across the room and retrieve it. Boche did miss the boat though. At the boat he was allowed to wonder around the dock, and sometimes the streets. He also missed the ocean.

"Hey Xion" My first class of the day was with Xion. She didn't answer. I didn't pay much attention to Xion when I first came in. I got a glimpse of her head on her desk and that's it. I sat beside her and poked her head to make sure she was ok. He lifted her head and looked at me. Her left eye was a mixture of red and purple. The color lead over to the middle of her nose.

"Holy crap! What happened to you!"

"One of the kids punched me in the eye after I left and met them on the elevator," She gently touched her nose "but their mother gave me an extra fifty dollars as a sorry gift." That kid sure did have a punch to do that kind of damage to Xion. "I'm not babysitting again...ever" I surely didn't blame her.

Throughout the class many people asked Xion the same question but she answered back "I fell on the corner of a table." I don't think she wanted anyone to know about the fact that an seven year old punched her.

Lunch came quickly and I hadn't seen Axel in class or in the hallways all day. Always, me, Xion and Axel hung out at lunch, but today Xion was asked that she help with taking down some of the Christmas decorations. She probably would have said no, but the teacher who had asked her was a teacher that taught a class that Xion had low marks in (To her low marks were 80), so she figured if she helped he'd increase them. Axel, on the other hand, was in Neverland. Or more like _Nowheretobefuckingseen_ land.

I traveled the small hallways alone, something I hadn't done since the first day. The hallways were empty and I swear I had seen a tumble weed roll down one. The only noise was the sound of my shoes rubbing against the ground and my uneven breaths. But then I heard something I hadn't heard since I starting walking down the hallways that day. Voices.

"Did you really?" Was the first thing that I heard. The voices were coming from around a corner. I peeked my head around it and seen a group of about four or five people. I recognized some of them. Two of them were in one my classes (Although they barely showed up). And I knew one of them. Axel. As quickly as I seen them I jolted back to the wall before the corner and listened. Yes I was nosey but I was wondering what Axel was doing with them and where had he been all day?

I didn't hear anyone answer but I took a guess and said that they nodded because the next words that were spoken were "Man, you got balls, weird ass balls, but balls."

"Axel will do anything to win bets." Another voice said. They were talking about Axel. I stuck my head around the corner again, but quickly chickened out and pulled back. I heard Axel go "Meh," I was so use to Axel that I pictured him shrugging. What bet did Axel take?

"Just for the glory of it and rubbing it in your faces that I can do whatever." He finished.

"Only a pretentious person like you would do a stupid bet like that." I heard a girl, one of the people that I had taken classes with, say and the sound of gum popping. That was her gum popping. That's all you could hear in class when she was there, which is mainly why the teacher didn't care if she showed up or not half of the time.

"So where's my prize?" An overwhelming smell of cigarettes came from their direction. I looked around for one last time to see, pretty much all of them, with cigarettes in hand or in mouth. A blonde handed Axel a envelope. I knew the blonde from the hallways. He was loud, idiotic and nobody could stand him. Axel stuck his envelope in his back pocket and threw his cigarette on the ground.

"I'm never doing a bet like that again." They started slowly walking down the hall. Thankfully in the opposite direction of me. "Hey you're the one who suggested it."

"No I did not."

"Did so." The blonde even annoyed Axel. Axel glared at him. "I'm sorry but who said 'Hey that guy looks gay! I'd bet you three hundred bucks that he is' so you started it." Huh?

"Oh just shut up you two!" The girl pushed them apart.

"So how you gonna to tell that Rox- whatever his name is, gay guy, that it was bet." My heart stopped. The blood ceased to travel and my lungs froze with no air inside of them. "And how we going to humiliate him is more of a good question!" Did Axel- was I just? Why? I was a toy! A bet! How could that have happened! Then the pieces came together.

After Axel had met me, at the beach, he probably told them about me. When I got to school they seen me. They quickly made a bet and later that day Axel seen that I was in trouble and played "_Hero_", as Seifer had said, thinking that I'd trusted him better. The next day he told me of a way to _repay _him which was to be his friend. By being his friend that meant that we would get closer. He tried to get me drunk at the bowling alley so that my judgement would get blurred, but thankfully I didn't get drunk. He started really hanging out with me to get even closer. Then he took me to the party again to try and get me drunk, which had worked. But the thing that I don't understand is why he backed off? Maybe he figured that he could humiliate me first and if he had reacted back, people would have said he was gay too. Then I became attracted to him, like he was planning. And then he tricked me.

I wanted to drop dead. How could I have not seen it? How did I let him in my life? Why didn't I ever say no? Why? Why? WHY!

I did the only thing that I knew how to do. I ran. I ran back the way I came. I ran to my car. I wanted to cry in there but knew that people would walk by. I drove back home and crashed to my knees when I entered. That's all I did that day. I was pissed off and felt betrayed. So why was I crying? Because I didn't see it coming. Because they were going to tell everyone and my life would be no more. Because it was Axel.

Eventually I became too mad to cry anymore. My head hurt and no matter how many *Advils I took it wouldn't go away. The only pill that would work was the one that killed Axel and his true _friends_. I was never one to wish death upon people, but they deserved it... especially Axel. There was a knock on the door but didn't answer it fearing it was Axel.

"Roxas are you there?" Thank god it was Xion and not Axel. I took it that my eyes were still bloodshot because when I opened the door Xion had a look of worry and shock.

"Where have you been all day?" I didn't say anything. I didn't know if Axel's bet had spread around the school yet. "Are you ok?" I still didn't answer. She pushed passed me and invited herself in. "What's wrong?" Either the bet hadn't been speard around yet or Xion just didn't know. I still couldn't talk. "Roxas, you're scaring me. Please talk." I had to eventually. I shut the door and put my back up against the wall and slid down it until I was on the floor with my knees up to my chin.

"I found something out today." I took a deep breath and Xion came and sat down beside me. My brain was to scrambled to possibly think of a way to explain this, and yet I somehow got it out. I told her everything. I wasn't looking at her but I could feel the atmosphere change from worry to hatred for Axel. Xion called Axel every name in the book under her breath. Before I noticed Xion had stormed out. One part of my brain said she was going after Axel, which is what I didn't want, and another said that she wasn't.

I heard Xion's voice yell out "YOU!" In the hall. I had a feeling I knew who it was and I was right. I opened the door, only about an inch or two though. Axel was standing with the wall pressed against his wall and Xion standing on her tippy toes to meet his face.

"You son of a bitch!" Xion was definitely mad. Mad that he'd do something like that and mad that he was playing both me and her.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Axel looked appalled. "What the fuck's wrong with you!" Xion came back. Axel hadn't figured out that we knew. "How could you do that?" She pushed him in the chest. "Hey! What are you talking about?" Then Axel noticed me. He pushed himself off of Xion and before I could slam the door on him, he stuck his foot between the door and pushed it open. I was no match for the, giant, Axel. I backed off, not voluntarily , just that if I didn't back off I'd be killed by the door. Axel slammed the door shut on Xion and leaned against it and locked it so that she couldn't get in. So this was how I was going to die. Axel was going to beat the shit out of me. Xion pounded on the door.

"What's going on?"

"Why don't you fucking tell me? I heard you this morning talking with your _friend_s!" I watched the color drain out of Axel's face. While I was shaking with rage Axel stood still like a deer in headlights.

"Wait, that's not-" Axel began but I didn't want to hear it from him "Not what? 'Not what you thought it was?' No! That's bullshit Axel! Who the fuck are you?"

"Let me talk first will you!" I didn't want to but I wanted to hear what bullshit Axel could have came up with. He lowered his head "The bet thing was true," I wanted to throw something at him "but after I started hanging out with you guys I became attached to you guys and really started to like you, so basically what I'm trying to say is they aren't my friends anymore, you guys are and that I really love you." My temptations got the best of me and I picked up a near by vase and threw it at Axel. unfortunately he ran away from it and it smashed against the door. "What the fuck man! I'm telling the truth!"

"Even if you were, everyone's going to know that I'm gay! What were you going to do about that?" I searched for more things to throw. Axel just stood there. "Fuck Roxas! Just trust me!"

"Fuck you Axel! How could I trust you! Get out!" But he continued to stand there "I Said GET OUT!" He did not listen "GET OUT! I don't need you or your money and fancy house or cars GET OUT!" Axel sensed how angry I was and left. I broke down.

* * *

><p>Star notes<p>

Advil: Advil is a pile you take to get rid of pain.

* * *

><p>Windy's Wonders<p>

Oh dear lord! I'm sooooooo sorry for not being on in EVER! I was soooo busy and just couldn't bring myself to write this! and that is why it's crap!

The end of this story is coming soon because I'm going back to school soon and i'm very busy this month :/

All reviews, favs and everything else is seen and appreciated even if i don't answer!


End file.
